Wackiness on the High Sea!
by CGrascal One of a Kind
Summary: Based on Ryuuen's artwork at Mahora Academy Forum and Devintart. Captain Sakurazaki is notorious on the high seas with her pilfaging of the bird seeds. But someone like her has her own set of problems as well. T for mild swearing


Author's notes: I originally got the idea of Captain Sakurazaki and her booty, Miss Konoka from Ryuuen at the Mahora Academy forums. I do not claim creation of the concept. As someone who found it humorous, I decided for fun to write a fan fiction about this concept.

Setsuna Sakurazaki was feared among the high seas. With her ship of able-bodied crewmates, she created havoc which was talked about among cities and ports. No matter what port or city it may be, not one person was safe from her crew in her quest to collect all the bird seeds that people may have for herself and her selfish desires. All towns ended up in flames wherever she went.

For someone like her with her ridiculously high bounty on her head for all the crimes that she had committed, you'd think she'd be feared by everyone. How sadly you are mistaken, my friend.

"**YOU DID WHAT!?!?**"

"I gave away some of the bird seeds that you had stashed to the birds."

"**WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!!**"

"They were hungry..."

"**I DON'T CARE!!!**"

"Hmmm...stingy..."

I supposed I need to explain. You see on one of her treks for collection, Capt. Sakurazaki captured Konoka Konoe, a young maiden of the Konoe family as her own personal booty and to make sure that the Konoe family did what she wanted, so that their daughter may be safe from harm...That was initial plan, but it hasn't been the case. Konoka's free-spirited persona greatly infuriated and embarrassed the Captain on several occasions. It was especially true with her wanting to share fruits of the pirates' pillage to the birds every day. No matter how the Captain yelled at Konoka, it continued.

However the case was, the Captain didn't want to admit it, but she sort of enjoyed having someone like Miss Konoka around at times, especially when she tried to shut the other girl up by kissing her, when Konoka went on another critique on her selfishness, which didn't work at all, and resulted with Konoka getting her back by kissing her by surprise, a couple of days later, right in front of the Captain's crew. Captain Sakurazaki was so embarrassed that she didn't step out of her personal cabin for two straight days.

But all the events in the past occurred; she was not ready to find out what her personal "booty" did that day.

"Cap'n!!"

Captain Sakurazaki turned to the person who was calling to her. "What is it, First Mate?"

"Miss Konoka had returned from her exploration."

"I see..." As a deal to hopefully toned down Konoka's wanting to have Setsuna be less of a stingy person and more sharing, Miss Konoka was allowed to walk around on land, just as long as she returned to the ship, on the warning that other stuff may happened to her family, if she decided to run away from Sakurazaki's crew.

"Umm...Captain, there is something that I really feel that you should know though."

"Well, what is it? Spit it out."

"She brought some things with her." her underling responded to his captain's demands. "Things? What sort of things?" Captain Sakurazaki asked, with a bit of concern in her voice, fearing what would that girl purchased...and furthermore, just where she even got the money to buy anything. "I really can't say." was the only response that she got, with made her angry again. "Damnit, you're no help." Setsuna stormed to her room, with the intent feeling that Miss Konoka had to be there.

"Konoka Konoe! Just what did..." Setsuna started before she froze in shock. "Ah, you're back." Konoka responded. "I decided to spruce up your room. It was all drab and dreary. I didn't like it."

"W...W...**WHAT WITH ALL THIS LACE!! TAKE IT DOWN, NOW!!!**" Setsuna screamed at her "prisoner". "Oh? I thought these lace curtains would make your room all pretty. After all, I am staying in this room with you, aren't I?" she asked. The Captain blushing up shouting out again, "It doesn't matter! Not only is it lace, it's also...p...p...p...p..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Pink lace?" Konoka finished the sentence that her "captor" was trying to make. "DAMNIT!! I hate it. Furthermore..." Setsuna clutched Konoka's arm. "Where did you get the money?"

"I sold a bag of your spare bird seeds. :)"

"WHAT?!??"

"Who knew bird seeds were such in demands in trading ports..." Konoka said in wonderment.

Setsuna's throat was dry in disbelief as she let go of her grip on Miss Konoka. "You sold my bird seeds, **MY** bird seeds for that!?!?" she demanded. "What are you going to do? Kiss me again?" Konoka asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Or perhaps..." she bent over by a table. "You'd spank me this time, to try something different...?"

Setsuna's face went red as an apple. "D...D...Don't tease me!!" She looked away with a huff. "Oh! I also got one other thing." Konoka added. "What...other...thing...?" the Captain asked, fearful of the response.

"This!" Konoka lifted up a lace bodice and frilly dress. "I thought that the Captain would love to see me in something as this as her...what's the word..."prized wench".

"**Y...Y...YOU'RE NOT THAT SORT OF THING TO ME!**!!" Setsuna screamed as she left her room in a flash. "Fufufu...that's the Captain for you." Konoka said in amusement. "But, that is the sort of the thing that I do like about her." Konoka giggled and put the clothes in a chest. "Now...I wonder what else I can do. Perhaps, some more hungry birds want to be fed this day." she skipped out of the personal quarters to go and check, not noticing that the fearful Captain Sakurazaki was balled in a corner, sticking a piece of cotton in her nose.

"Damnit! Why must the ghosts of Davy Jones' locker feel like making sport of me?!?" she wondered in disbelief. She got up and walked back to meet up with her crew on the next raid. At that moment, the vision of Miss Konoka dressed in the outfit that she bought entered her mine. "Jeez, get out of my head! Get out of my head!!!" she screamed, as two of her crew was watching her.

"Humph, I told you that the Captain would lose her cool in twenty minutes. Now pay up what you owe me." the first pirate said, in which the second one with a grunt, toss a bag of gold to the other one. "This is why I never bet anything against the Captain for the rest of my life."


End file.
